


If There Be Thorns

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femmeslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Peacetime gives Rey and Rose the opportunity to indulge in luxuries together. Sometimes they go slightly amiss.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	If There Be Thorns

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." Rey tried to muffle her laughter as she pulled another burr out of Rose's hair. "I'm trying to be gentle."

"Can't you use the Force or something?" Rose winced as another burr came loose. 

"Not how the Force works." Rey tossed the offending prickle into the waste canister. "But if you're bleeding, I can heal you when I wash your hair."

Rose pouted. "I thought picnics and making love outside were supposed to be _romantic_."

Rey kissed her, soft and clinging—enough to distract from a particularly fierce tug. "Well, maybe not in a prickledew bush next time."


End file.
